Angry Words
Back to 2010 Logs Firestorm Skystalker Firestorm was on scout duty this cycle, surveying the perimeters of the Decepticon territories. The femme jetted her way through the mercury rapids, nearly skimming the liquid metal surface as she weaved along the river itself until she pulled up to soar into the sky and navigate her way to Switchback Mountain. The familiar roar of seeker jets was heard all around the area as she circled above, scanning every which way to make sure there weren't any other factions tresspassing. The cloud cover of the planet's atmosphere parts as a beam of eneryg shoots down from the heavens. The blinding yellow beam cracks with energy and seems to carry with it a sonic boom which sounds like thunder, if there could be such a thing. The beam hits the ground and erupts the mountainside in a bright flash. As the light starts to fade it reveals a dismal display of power. A massive crater in the side of the mountain. Luckily no one was caught in this strike from the heavens. And as soon and suddenly that it first appeared. The atmosphere closes up on itself once more to seperate the planet from deep space. Firestorm 's optics were pinned to the ground, not noticing the erruption of light from the sky until the loud crack of noise made her look up. "What the-" She couldn't finish her sentance, wheeling blindly as the sudden bloom of light on the mountainside overloaded her optics temporarily and the wave of pressure from the impact sending her off course. "Agh, Primus, what the pit WAS that??" The femme curses, blinking her optics several times to bring them back online. She hesitated at the sight of the partially destroyed mountain, lips tightening at the decision of investigating or radioing this in. Her curiousity got the better of her however, Firestorm immediatly making a dive straight for the crashsite Skystalker is pleased with the testing of his new rail cannon. And then his sensors pick up the femme in distress, "Oh Primus.. its that accursed femme." he mutters and actually ponders letting her crash. But he suddenly ignites his engines and rockets into the planet as the blast shield moves to cover his cockpit to protect it from the heat of re-entry. The sleek dtarfighter ignites more fuel to bridge the distance between him and the femme, "Why am I bothering..?" he questions himself and suddenly trnsforms once he's close enough. He grabs at the seeker's wing trying to help steady her, "I've got you.." he smiles with a smile. +Roll: Skystalker rolls against his Strength Stat and fails by 9! The total roll was 17. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Strength Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! Firestorm wasn't exactly diving in distress, instead jetting in to check the crash, though it'd certainly look that way from the angle she descended at. The sensors in her wings weren't all that good, but she could certainly feel the mech's grip as he sidled up beside her. It was kind of a bad move on his part, Firestorm getting startled at his sudden appearance and instinctively doing a barrel roll to loosen his grip on the one wing and bring the other down upon him hard. Skystalker loses his grip on the femme and manages to move away just before he gets blind sided by the wing. Once he hasa little distance from the femme, "Hey, are you nuts?! I'm trying to SAVE you. You try to injure me?!" he barks at her. He has his rifle drawn, "I should have known better than to try and help YOU.." he mutters, "I''ll let you crash next time." he waves his rifle around like he want to blast something.'' Firestorm righted herself after the roll, dipping back up to confront her would-be attacker with blades drawn though it was all for nothing. She paused, optics blinking in surprise before expression turned into a bitter glare. "You? What the slag are you doing out here? And.. did you do that?" The femme snorted in distaste as a thumb was jerked at the cratered mountain while blades retracted. Skystalker magnitizes his particle beam rifle to his back and crosses his arms at the femme, "Yes, I was testing the accuracyof my new rail cannon from space." he looks down at the crater with a smirk, "Looks about yto be a nano-meter off to the right. And what the heck are you doing flying around my test zone?!" he waves the femme off, "And seriously, who brings blades to a gun fight? You know what happens to people with blades in a fight..? They get shot!" "Test zone?? I'm on patrol duty, you slag for brains. Since when did Megatron give you clearance to blast up the planet?" The femme's words hissed softly in annoyance, though his comment about her blades really made her temper soar. "What?! Why you little..." Her optics flared their bright ruby color, glaring daggers at him. Oh if looks could kill. But no, she wouldn't get in a scuffle with him. A: Because he was well armed, and B: Because she didn't wanna catch any flak from Megatron for fighting. "Erf.. Coulda hit me for Primus' sake.." She muttered angrily. Skystalker just shrugs and rolls his optics, "I'm not doing anything Megatron hasn't approved already.. besides, who do you think GAVE me the rail cannon to test?" he just waves the situationoff with a motion of his hand, "But of course, I shouldn't expect such a low ranking Decepticon such as yourself to understand the higher planning of officers." he smirks as he blatently ruubs his rank in the femme's face. He sighs and extends a hand, "For the sake of the empire's glory.. I offer you this one time truce." he pauses and adds, "Look, I know you have strong feelings for me, but you have to put those aside, our conquest of the planet is at hand and I am big enough to drop any prejudices I may of once had towards you." Firestorm would've punched him in the face right then and there for his words, but she paused when he extended his hand in 'truce' and regailed at how she liked him. The femme stood her ground, not moving an inch towards his outstretched hand, though her own hand would move to her mouth to keep from bursting in full blown laughter. "Ooh, Primus, you.. you actually think I like you! Ahaha!" If she weren't in the air she'd be rolling on the ground right now, Firestorm veering a little off course as her laughter interrupted her balance momentarily. "Oh, so you're BIG enough now? Ha! You're so short, I'm surprised you're not Megatron's little footstool! Ahah!" Skystalker withdraws his hand and his optics narrow.. then he suddenly wghhips out a particle beam rifle and a heavy plasma rifle out, one in each hand to which he points at the femme. All of his missile ports open ip to reveal a deadly array of explosives, and then a massive nuclear weapon comes out from his back with the little red dot sighted on the femme's chest, "Go ahead.. call me short one more time and I'll reduce you to atoms." well, he may not be the biggest Decepticon but it certainly seems like he has enough firepower to obliterate the entire planet, "No one will even mourn you.. to anyone that matters, you might as well not exsist.. you're vapor. And thats exactly what I'm going to turn you into if you do not apologize and show me the respect that I deserve!" +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Courage Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 2. +Roll: Skystalker rolls against his Terrify Software and succeeds by 38! The total roll was 2. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Courage Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 2. Firestorm definately noted the massive amount of weapons Skystalker now had trained on her, though expression didn't waver as she smirked smugly and finally recovered from her laughing episode. "Put those away. Megatron would have your aft on a slab if he found out you blasted me to bits. And trust me, he'd find out. Jeez, you act like Screamer. So far up in the ranks that yah can't even take a joke. You always try to blow up people?" His array of weapons was plenty intimidating, but the femme covered it up well as she had yet to apologize. Skystalker continues to glare at her through narrowed opttics. His face stern and unwavering. Even though he still has his missiles all locked onto the femme, he eventually lowers his rifles. He opens his mouth to say something but doesn't. As much as he'd like he reduce her to atoms. He's not going to. Because he did try to save her because perhaps the deep down honest truth is that maybe he was the one with strong feelings for her. In some strange 5th grade schoolyard crush sort of way, "Just.. stay out of my way femme." he says and transforms and takes off. The starfighter rockets straight up into the atmosphere and soars into space where he no she can't follow him, "What is wrong with me..?" he mutters to himself once in deep space. Firestorm simply crossed her arms as she watched Skystalker issue that warning before withdrawing his weapons and jetting off back to space. "Huh... Odd little mech." Her optics lifted to watch him exit the atmosphere. Maybe he wasn't friendly 'cause he spent so much time in space? Who knew. At least the femme could return to her duties, giving a light frown in the direction of the blasted mountain before jetting off herself to finish her rounds. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Skystalker's Logs